Losy
by atramaj
Summary: pisane w chwilach natchnienia, uczuć i potrzeby, niebetowane i nieprzemyślane; pisane w czasie, w którym rozdziały innych prac czekają na zbetowanie; nie wiem co będzie, nie wiem jak to się zakończy; zostaliście ostrzeżeni, a teraz zapraszam
1. Chapter 1

**kursywą pisane wspomnienia i myśli**

**XxXx**

Draco Malfoy przeszedł przez barierkę prowadzącą na peron 9 i 3/4 i skrzywił się nieznacznie widząc innych rodziców oczekujących na swoje dzieci. Według jego oceny zachowywali się wręcz skandalicznie. Głośne rozmowy, okrzyki podniecenia i nawoływanie siebie nawzajem sprawiały, że czuł się jakby znów trafił w sam środek wyprawy do Hogsmade w trzeciej klasie, tyle, że teraz ten harmider powodowali ludzie dorośli. Spojrzał na ten cyrk z wyższością i oparł się ramieniem o ceglany mur. Trudno było się dziwić, że absolwenci studiów prawniczych ubiegający się u niego o praktyki, nie znają podstawowych zasad dobrego wychowania, skoro ich rodzice nie posiadali najmniejszej nawet dawki klasy. Odkąd zabrakło Snape'a już nawet Ślizgoni, według słów Scorpiusa, nie potrafili zachować się odpowiednio.

- Ronaldzie, proszę cię, uspokój się, zaraz znajdziemy Harry'ego i Ginny.  
Spojrzał w kierunku, z którego doszedł go dobrze znany mu głos. Hermiona Granger ubrana w elegancką, kremową garsonkę pojawiła się właśnie na peronie i próbowała przemówić do rozsądku swojemu mężowi, który stawał na palcach i rozglądał się, by po chwili uśmiechnąć się szeroko i krzyknąć.  
- Harry! Stary draniu! - jego wrzask był tak głośny, że zagłuszył nawet nerwowy chichot sporej grupy, stojących nieopodal Dracona, kobiet.  
- Ronaldzie, proszę cię... - westchnęła rumieniąc się lekko z zażenowania i rozejrzała się przepraszająco po najbliższym otoczeniu. Kiedy wzrok jej bursztynowych oczu spoczął na Malfoy'u zagryzła lekko dolną wargę, nieświadomy odruch, który doskonale pamiętał ze szkoły. Posłała mu niepewny, lekko wymuszony uśmiech.  
Wyprostował się i skłonił jej się lekko.  
- Pani Wesley, miło panią widzieć ponownie. - otworzyła usta, zapewne by wymienić z nim jakąś zwyczajową uprzejmość, ale nim zdążyła się odezwać została zasłonięta przez swojego męża, którego twarz zaczęła niebezpiecznie przybierać odcień jego włosów.  
- Malfoy...  
- Weasley... - zmierzył mężczyznę niechętnym i pogardliwym spojrzeniem.  
- Przekaż swojemu przyjacielowi by trzymał się od mojej żony z daleka.  
- Ron, proszę cię. - Hermiona złapała męża za skraj szaty i pociągnęła lekko, zapewne obawiała się kolejnej wymiany pięści między mężczyznami - Harry na nas czeka. - jej głos był spokojny, ale dało się w nim wyczuć nutkę gniewu i ostrzeżenia.  
- Jasne. - mruknął i poszedł z nią rzucając Draconowi jeszcze jedno, niechętne spojrzenie.  
Zacisnął zęby odprowadzając ich wzrokiem. Nie mógł zrozumieć jak taka inteligentna kobieta mogła spędzać życie z tym darmozjadem i idiotą, jego zdaniem marnowała się tylko przy nim, a już fakt, że systematycznie od pięciu lat odrzucała zaloty Zabiniego był wręcz nie do pomyślenia. Zwłaszcza, że Blaise był porządnie zauroczony i traktował ją na tyle poważnie by zakończyć swój wieloletni związek z Pansy i nie rozpoczynać żadnego nowego. Draco był zmuszony systematycznie, przynajmniej raz w miesiącu nad szklanką whisky, wysłuchiwać poematów wygłaszanych na cześć Hermiony. Jego przyjaciel wydawał się nie rozumieć, że nigdy nie dostanie tej kobiety. Nie mógł pogodzić się z tym, że nie zawsze można mieć to czego się pragnie, że czasem trzeba odpuścić, zrezygnować, zapomnieć i pójść dalej próbując zadowolić się półśrodkami lub podróbkami.

_- Nie rozumiem, Draco...każdy...każdy wie, że powinna wybrać mnie! Przecież jestem od niego we wszystkim lepszy! - brunet dolał im do kryształowych szklanek nową porcję whisky, w swoim alkoholowym odurzeniu i uniesieniu nie zauważył, że taką samą ilość rozlał na szklany blat swojego biurka._  
_Malfoy upił niewielki łyk i na powrót rozparł się w czarnym, skórzanym fotelu, odczuwał pewien rodzaj satysfakcji wiedząc, że wszelkie wysiłki Blaise'a spełzają na niczym, nie zamierzał jednak oznajmić tego głośno. _  
_- Rzeczywiście w jej zachowaniu nie ma żadnej logiki - odparł spokojnie._  
_- No właśnie! - Zabini wycelował w niego palec z triumfującą miną._  
_- Jednakże...musisz się pogodzić z tym, że wybitnych kobiet nie da się zrozumieć, można je podziwiać, można je wielbić i ubóstwiać, można je nawet kochać, ale nie należy nawet próbować zrozumieć. _  
_- Pieprzysz... - w głosie mężczyzny zabrzmiała gorycz - Nie wiesz jak to jest nie móc dotknąć kobiety, której pragniesz ponad wszystko, żyć ze świadomością, że należy do jakiegoś idioty, na którego inne nawet nie zwracają uwagi._  
_Zacisnął mocno dłonie na poręczach fotela, wdzięczny losowi za to, że Blaise nie zauważył jego pobladłej na ułamek sekundy twarzy._

Rozmyślania przerwał mu odgłos wjeżdżającego na stację pociągu, z którego chwilę później zaczęły wysypywać się tłumy uczniów. Dostrzegł od razu jasne włosy swojego syna, ale nie zamierzał go wołać ani do niego podbiegać, jak to mieli w zwyczaju inni, stęsknieni rodzice. Spokojnie czekał aż pożegna się ze znajomymi i wypełni ostatnie obowiązki Prefekta Naczelnego, spodziewał się, że jak zwykle nie zajmie mu to dużo czasu. Rzeczywiście. Niecałe pięć minut później Scorpius ruszył w jego kierunku, wysoki, przystojny siedemnastolatek był wierną kopią swojego ojca sprzed lat, jedynym co ich różniło na pierwszy rzut oka był fakt, że młody czarodziej emanował niewymuszoną, naturalną pewnością siebie, której Draconowi wtedy brakowało. Pogratulował sobie w duchu, zawsze zależało mu na tym by jego syn czuł się przez niego akceptowany bez względu na wszystko, by wiedział, że jest wartościowym człowiekiem i nie musiał nigdy nikomu tego udowadniać wbrew sobie. Objął go bez słowa, nie umiał mówić o pewnych rzeczach, zwłaszcza w miejscach publicznych, ale miał nadzieję, że jego czyny mówią za niego.

- Ja też tęskniłem tato. - szepnął chłopak oddając uścisk.  
Odsunęli się od siebie po paru sekundach i ruszyli szybko w kierunku wyjścia, żaden z nich nie miał najmniejszej ochoty pozostawać dłużej w tym gwarze. Zatrzymali się dopiero przed czarnym jaguarem CX16 stojącym przy samym wejściu na dworzec King's Cross.

- Nowa zabawka? - Scorpius patrzył z zachwytem i zazdrością na smukłą linię maszyny.

- Przyjemność. - Draco uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem - Tam gdzie zawsze?

- Tak.

Wsiedli do samochodu i ruszyli z piskiem opon, a dzięki magicznym ulepszeniom samochodu nie mieli problemów z wydostaniem się z miejskich korków i już po chwili znaleźli się poza Londynem. Cisza między nimi nie była męcząca, odczuwali spokój i cieszyli się swoim towarzystwem nie czując potrzeby zagadania tej chwili jakimiś mało istotnymi uwagami, czas na rozmowę przyjdzie wieczorem, w salonie, przy partii szachów i szklance whisky. Dotarli na miejsce po godzinie szybkiej jazdy, Draco zatrzymał się gwałtownie, jak to miał w zwyczaju, i sięgnął po bukiet róż Blush Damask, który od razu podał synowi.  
Wysiedli z samochodu i przeszli przez metalowe wrota. Skierowali się w kierunku rodowej krypty stojącej w samym centrum cmentarza, zbudowana z czarnego marmuru górowała nad innymi przepychem i wielkością. Zostawił przed nią Scorpiusa samego i odszedł niespiesznie w sobie tylko wiadomym celu.

Zatrzymał się dopiero przy niewielkim, opuszczonym, kamiennym grobie, na którym leżała samotna, czerwona róża, zostawiana tu regularnie przez kogoś kto, tak jak i on, wolał pozostać anonimowy. Kilkoma ruchami różdżki usunął z płyty i okolic zeschłe liście, parę śmieci i starych patyków, wyczyścił kamień i spojrzał na wyryty niewprawną ręką napis.

_Przechodniu. Byłem kim jesteś, będziesz kim jestem. Módlmy się za siebie nawzajem.*_

Stał chwilę wpatrując się w niego zamyślonym, nieobecnym wzrokiem, machnął różdżką po raz ostatni i odszedł zostawiając na surowej, kamiennej płycie, białą chryzantemę.

**XxXx**

**proszę by każdy kto to przeczytał zostawił choć parę słów, to niezwykle ważne dla mnie**

*Andrzejewski


	2. Chapter 2

Syknęła cicho z bólu i przyłożyła dłonie do skroni.

- Co się dzieje Herm? - Ron zatrzymał się ignorując nawoływanie Potterów i spojrzał z troską na żonę.

- Nic, rozbolała mnie po prostu głowa, niedługo powinno przejść, jak zwykle. - spróbowała się uśmiechnąć pocieszająco do męża, ale tępy ból sprawił, że na jej twarzy pojawił się cierpiętniczy grymas.

- Może wrócimy do domu? Harry na pewno przywiezie do nas dzieciaki w jednym kawałku. - posmyrał ją dłonią po policzku na co skrzywiła się jeszcze bardziej.

- Nie trzeba, niedługo przyjadą i wrócimy wszyscy razem, poza tym obiecaliśmy przecież twojej mamie, że do niej zajrzymy, pamiętasz? - wyjęła z torebki fiolkę eliksiru przeciwbólowego i wypiła jej zawartość jednym łykiem - Zaraz mi przejdzie. - wzięła męża za dłoń i podeszli do czekających na nich przyjaciół.

- Nareszcie, zaczęliśmy się zastanawiać czy nie jesteście na nas pogniewani! Staliście tak jakbyście nie zamierzali do nas podejść. - Ginny wzięła się pod boki i spojrzała na nich z łobuzerskimi iskierkami w oczach.

- Hermionę rozbolała głowa więc z łaski swojej zachowuj się trochę ciszej. - burknął do siostry, stanął za żoną i objął ją ramionami by mogła się spokojnie o niego oprzeć.

- Ojej... - pani Potter wyglądała na zakłopotaną.

Natomiast Harry spojrzał na przyjaciółkę z niepokojem i troską.

- Możemy przywieść do Nory Rose i Hugon'a jeśli chcecie jechać do domu.

- Nic mi nie jest, to zwykły ból głowy. - warknęła Hermiona, nie lubiła być traktowana jak porcelanowa laleczka.

- Wiesz, że nie jest zwykły. Powinnaś iść do uzdrowiciela skoro znowu się pojawia. - Harry wsunął ręce do kieszeni i spojrzał na nią badawczo.

Przed kolejnym wykładem przyjaciela uratował ją Hogwart Express wjeżdżający właśnie na stację.

Chwilę później podbiegła do nich czwórka nastolatków z Lily na czele, która już z daleka wykrzykiwała:

- Nigdy więcej nie chcę widzieć tego łajzy Albusa! Mamo! On mnie wyrzucił z przedziału! Kazał mi spadać na drzewo!

- Przeszkadzałaś... - odparł tylko winowajca wsuwając ręce do kieszeni i zerkając z ukosa na Rose, która przytulała rodziców na powitanie.

- Mamo czy mogłybyśmy jutro pójść na Pokątną? Chciałabym kupić parę dodatkowych książek, w końcu w przyszłym roku mamy OWTMy, a ja jeszcze nic na nie nie umiem. Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz, tato?

- Co się stało z twoimi włosami?! - burknął z miną zupełnego zaskoczenia.

- Przefarbowałam, brąz jest ładniejszy od rudego, bez obrazy ciociu Ginny, ale mi po prostu lepiej pasuje.

- Wyglądasz teraz jak twoja mama, kropla w kroplę.

- I gada też jak ona. - mruknął Ron na co Potterowie zachichotali.

- Mądrze mówi - Hermiona zgromiła męża spojrzeniem - Oczywiście Rose, że pójdziemy do księgarni. Mam też parę nowych, interesujących pozycji o eliksirach i transmutacji jeśli będziesz chciała je przejrzeć.

- Oczywiście, że tak, ale...źle się czujesz mamo? Jesteś bardzo blada...

- Nie wyspałam się po prostu. - machnęła lekceważąco ręką - Idziemy? Babcia już nie może się was wszystkich doczekać. Tylko gdzie się podział Hugon? - rozejrzała się.

- Pewnie jest z tą całą Lovegood, to jakaś wariatka i to w dodatku młodsza, a on się za nią ugania jak głupi.

- Lily! Nie wolno tak mówić o koleżankach.

- Kiedy to prawda mamo, ona cały czas mówi o jakichś rzeczach, które nie istnieją. Pójdę po niego żeby się od niej tym nie zaraził.

Parę minut później wróciła ciągnąc za koszulkę zarumienionego chłopaka, który nie wydawał się tym faktem zachwycony.

XxXx

Rzuciła zaklęcie wyciszające i położyła się do łóżka. Na dole w najlepsze trwało przyjęcie powitalne, a ona nie była w stanie w nim uczestniczyć. Nawet potrójna dawka eliksiru przeciwbólowego nie przyniosła najmniejszej ulgi, tępy ból nie ustawał, a towarzyszące mu poczucie pustki w myślach było wręcz nie do zniesienia. Wielokrotnie była badana przez magomedyków, a dwukrotnie nawet przez mugolskich lekarzy, ci pierwsi rozkładali ręce mówiąc, że to zapewne jakiś skutek uboczny cruciatusa, a ci drudzy kierowali ją do psychiatry kiedy nie udało im się znaleźć żadnych nieprawidłowości w wynikach badań.

Zamknęła oczy i próbowała się wyciszyć i przespać, ale kiedy sen nie nadchodził stawała się tylko coraz bardziej zirytowana. Sam ból by przeżyła, to było coś do czego się można przyzwyczaić, ale to dziwne uczucie pustki i braku, które mu towarzyszyło, było najgorsze. Najdziwniejsze i najtrudniejsze.

_Dlaczego akurat dzisiaj? _skuliła się pod kocem ze smutkiem. Powinna być teraz na dole, z rodziną, z dziećmi, których nie widziała od świąt, a zamiast tego leżała tu samotna i opuszczona. _Nie jesteś opuszczona kobieto, na dole masz tłum bliskich ludzi. _Nie mogła jednak nic na to poradzić, że te bóle głowy budziły w niej tak irracjonalne uczucia.

XxXx

- Więc o czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać tato? - Scorpius usiadł w fotelu obitym ciemnozielonym aksamitem i spojrzał z ciekawością na ojca.

Draco usiadł naprzeciwko syna i nalał sobie odrobinę whisky.

- Właściwie to chciałem cię o czymś poinformować - jego głos był spokojny i rzeczowy, dawał do zrozumienia, że temat nie podlega dyskusji - Od września rozpoczynam pracę w Hogwardzie jako Mistrz Eliksirów i nowy opiekun Slitherinu.

Chłopak zerwał się na równe nogi i spojrzał na ojca ze złością.

- Nie możesz mi tego zrobić!

**XxXx**

**bardzo dziękuję Filigrance za krytyczne, konstruktywne uwagi, mam nadzieję, że tym razem wyszło lepiej**

**i bardzo proszę o komentarze jeśli ktokolwiek to czyta**


	3. Chapter 3

Reakcja Scorpiusa nie zdziwiła go, spodziewał się sprzeciwu. Liczył co prawda na to, że będzie on mniej gwałtowny, jednakże nie była to żadna niespodzianka. W pierwszym odruchu miał ochotę warknąć i oznajmić, że nie interesują go żadne młodzieńcze przedstawienia. Powstrzymał się jednak i upił parę łyków whisky, spojrzeniem nakazując synowi spokój. Cisza pomiędzy nimi przedłużała się, tykanie zegara odmierzało czas, który obydwaj mężczyźni wykorzystywali na próbę zebrania w sobie wszelkich pokładów cierpliwości. Młodszy Malfoy dodatkowo zastanawiał się nad argumentami, które mogłyby mu pomóc zmusić ojca do zmiany decyzji. Dopiero kiedy Draco sięgnął po kryształową karafkę by dolać sobie alkoholu Scorpius zdecydował się odezwać, trafnie odczytując ten gest jako przyzwolenie na kontynuację.

- Nie podoba mi się ten pomysł tato. - starał się by jego głos brzmiał spokojnie i rzeczowo, w tym domu krzyki były wyjątkowo niemile widziane.

- Zdążyłem to zauważyć, ale nie rozumiem dlaczego. Nie sądzę byś mógł mieć podstawy do obaw o moje nadopiekuńcze skłonności. Doskonale wiesz, że nie zamierzam latać za tobą z chusteczką do nosa i czystymi skarpetkami - uśmiechnął się wrednie widząc przerażenie w oczach syna.

- Miewasz różne dziwne pomysły tato, jak te samochody i ten nowy motolocyk...

- Motocykl. - poprawił go machinalnie.

- Obojętne. Chcę powiedzieć, że to nawet jak na ciebie jest dziwna zachcianka. Zanudzisz się tam na śmierć, poza tym masz już przecież pracę, a w Hogwarcie nie zarobisz nawet procenta tego co zarabiasz teraz. Poza tym co zrobisz z kancelarią? Chyba nie chcesz jej sprzedać? Obiecałeś mi, że kiedyś ją dostanę! - chłopak zamknął gwałtownie usta, obawiając się że się zagalopował.

- Nie zamierzam jej sprzedawać, doskonale pamiętam co ci obiecałem i zamierzam słowa dotrzymać.

- I oddać mi zrujnowany, nic niewarty budynek. - burknął.

- Poradzą sobie beze mnie, zatrudniam najlepszych prawników, którzy nie potrzebują ciągłej kontroli.

- Wiem, ale są tacy świetni dzięki temu, że nie są uczciwi. Okradną cię, a ja zostanę z niczym.

Mężczyzna roześmiał się szczerze widząc oburzenie i popłoch malujące się na twarzy nastolatka.

- Mówisz tak jakbyś miał do czynienia z jakąś życiową ofermą. Zapewniam cię, że znalazłem osobę wystarczająco uczciwą by móc ze świętym spokojem powierzyć jej swoje obowiązki.

- Więc pewnie nie jest prawnikiem. Ktoś kto nie ukończył prawa nie będzie się nadawał tato!

- Posiada wybitne kompetencje, możesz mi wierzyć.

- Ale...

- Wystarczy. Znam się na swojej pracy.

Scorpius napił się herbaty, zrozumiał, że nie wygra z ojcem na argumenty, groźba nie wchodziła w grę, zostało mu tylko jedno - Proszę... mógłbyś chociaż poczekać ten jeden rok.

- Twoja błagająca i niewinna mina na mnie nie działa, powinieneś to zrozumieć już dawno.

- Tak...tak... ale dlaczego nie możesz poczekać z tą zachcianką aż skończę Hogwart?

Spojrzał uważnie na syna - Wstydzisz się mnie?

- Co?!

- Szczerze, Scorpius - nie pokazał tego po sobie, ale bał się odpowiedzi. Był w końcu śmierciożercą i to piętno nawet po tylu latach odbijało się na jego rodzinie. Faktem było, że nie krył Mrocznego Znaku tak jak robiła to większość popleczników Czarnego Pana, co wcale nie ułatwiało sprawy.

- Nie o to chodzi...po prostu... - nastolatek zmieszał się - no powiedz, czy byłbyś zadowolony gdyby dziadek zaczął nagle być twoim nauczycielem?

- Pochlebiam sobie myśląc, że nasze relacje są inne niż moje z ojcem.

- Zrozum. Odkąd Okularnik się zakochał nie mam już żadnej konkurencji w tej szkole i wszystkie dziewczyny będą lgnęły do mnie jak pszczoły do miodu.

- Świetnie, ale co ja mam z tym wspólnego? - Draco uśmiechnął się z pobłażaniem.

- Zrobisz mi konkurencję, no i dla wielu stanę się synem profesora Malfoy'a, tego ciacha od eliksirów.

Malfoy zakrztusił się pitym alkoholem i spojrzał zaskoczony na syna. Widząc jego poważną minę roześmiał się szczerze.

- Będziesz świetnym prawnikiem, prawie ci uwierzyłem.

- Ja nie żartuję tato! - wyglądał na szczerze zmartwionego i zażenowanego swoim oświadczeniem.

- Rozumiem, ale posłuchaj teraz mnie. Nie robiłem tytułu Mistrza Eliksirów dla zabawy, odkąd Severus nauczył mnie ważyć pierwszy eliksir wiedziałem, że chcę się tym zająć.

- Nauczaniem?

- Badaniami naukowymi. Nauka nastolatków z burzą hormonów to będzie tylko uciążliwy dodatek. Dzięki pracy w Hogwarcie będę miał możliwość całkowitego skupienia się na poszerzaniu wiedzy i doskonalenia umiejętności. Powinienem się zająć tym już lata temu, ale były inne priorytety.

- Jakie? - Scorpius wydawał się być szczerze zaskoczony.

- Musiałem skończyć prawo. Było niezbędne do tego by nie dać nas ograbić Ministerstwu z rodowego majątku, a kiedy przyszedłeś na świat postanowiłem stworzyć najlepszą kancelarię byś ty miał zabezpieczenie. Teraz nie mam żadnych osobistych zobowiązań trzymających mnie w Londynie. Dodatkowo jestem przekonany, że masz zabezpieczenie materialne do końca życia i Ministerstwo w żaden sposób nie jest w stanie odebrać nam majątku. Zamierzam więc wreszcie zająć się tym na czym mi zależy. Nie sądzisz, że mam do tego prawo? - upił duży łyk whisky.

Nie znosił się tak otwierać. Uważał jednak, że jego syn zasługuje na szczerość i zaufanie.

Chłopak wstał i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Draco oparł łokcie na kolanach i zamknął oczy, chciał tam pracować, ale nie mógł sobie wyobrazić tego by zrobić coś kosztem jego dobrej relacji z synem. Zaskoczony wyprostował się kiedy poczuł lekkie klepnięcie po ramieniu.

- Będziesz miał przerąbane tato. Obraz dyrektora Snape'a uwielbia krytykować i krzyczeć na nauczycieli, a wisi tuż za biurkiem w klasie eliksirów - uśmiechnął się szeroko do ojca, który dopiero po uldze jaką poczuł zorientował się, jak bardzo był przez całą rozmowę spięty.

XxXx

Poprawił krawat i zerknął na zegarek, jeśli jej zwyczaje się nie zmieniły powinna być tu za niecałe pół minuty. Uśmiechnął się do siebie lekko słysząc pukanie do drzwi.

- Wejść.

- Przyszła Hermiona Weasley, mówi, że pan prezes jej oczekuje.

- Zaproś panią do środka i przynieś nam kawę, jedną z mlekiem i łyżeczką cukru - odparł, siląc się na obojętny ton, ale każdy nerw jego ciała zacisnął się boleśnie. Jego asystentka uniosła zdziwiona brwi, nigdy jeszcze prezes nie wpuścił nikogo bez czekania co najmniej pięciu minut w holu. Oczywiście poza Scorpiusem, który wpadał do gabinetu ojca bez najmniejszego skrępowania kiedy tylko miał na to ochotę. Gdyby ktoś chciał znać jej zdanie to powiedziałaby, że chłopak jest rozpuszczony jak dziadowski bicz. Prezes jednak nie życzył sobie słuchać jej uwag w tym temacie.

- Oczywiście. Pan Malfoy panią prosi - wpuściła do środka kobietę i wyszła zamykając za sobą bezszelestnie drzwi.

**XxXx**

**czytasz? skomentuj; piszę dla Ciebie i potrzebuję Twojej opinii**

**XxXx**

**betowała petite102**

**pozdrawiam**

**atramaj**


	4. Chapter 4

**witajcie;**

**na wstępie chciałam Was przeprosić za tak długi okres oczekiwania, na tak krótki rozdział, ale niestety pewne niezależne ode mnie czynniki uniemożliwiają mi skupienie się na pisaniu;**

**mam jednak nadzieję, że wybaczycie mi i nie zniechęcicie się;**

**zapraszam do czytania**

XxXx

Weszła do środka i rozejrzała się z zaciekawieniem. Oczekiwała chłodnego wnętrza, urządzonego w tak ostatnio modnym surowym stylu, w którym dominować będzie szkło i metal, czerń, biel oraz szarość. Musiała ukryć więc swoje zaskoczenie kiedy pod stopami zobaczyła jasną, kremową wykładzinę z wybitymi na niej delikatnymi, roślinnymi wzorami.

- Witam, pani Weasley. Cieszę się, że zdecydowała się pani przyjść - Draco Malfoy podszedł do niej szybko i wyciągnął dłoń.

Uścisnęła ją. Poczuła parę twardych odcisków, takich jakie miewają mugolscy robotnicy. Jego uścisk był krótki i mocny, konkretny. Uniosła brew zdziwiona, spodziewała się raczej delikatnej, wypielęgnowanej skóry kogoś kto nigdy nie imał się fizycznej pracy. Miała wszak do czynienia z arystokratą, a nie z mężczyzną, który ciężko pracuje na utrzymanie siebie i swojej rodziny.

- Witam - odpowiedziała uprzejmym, aczkolwiek chłodnym tonem.

- Proszę usiąść. - wskazał jej skórzaną sofę o barwie błyszczącej, ciemnej czekolady - Napije się pani czegoś?

- Kawy - zajęła wskazane miejsce pilnując się, by siedzieć prosto i elegancko.

- Oczywiście - wyszedł.

Skorzystała z okazji by rozejrzeć się i przyjrzeć dokładniej.

Ściany obite drewnianymi deskami o ciepłej, karmelowej barwie, z tego samego drewna wykonane też było duże, nowoczesne biurko, na którym stała przepiękna, surowa w formie, biała lampa. Krzesło za nim było obite taką samą skórą jak sofa, fotel oraz stojący tuż obok spory stolik kawowy, który równie dobrze mógł służyć za dodatkowe miejsce do siedzenia. Jednakże skóra, którą obite było krzesło nie błyszczała jak meble, matowy materiał nadawał mu surowości i elegancji. Największy jej podziw wzbudzał sufit, a właściwie sposób jego wyeksponowania. Znajdujący się tuż pod nim pięciocentymetrowy pas misternie rzeźbionego drewna, tłumił chłód pomalowanego na biało sufitu. Po zewnętrznych stronach umieszczonych zostało kilkadziesiąt niewielkich halogenów, a pośrodku w linii prostej znajdowały się cztery kryształowe lampy z ozdobami ze złota. Niechętnie musiała przyznać, że to był piękny gabinet i mogła się wręcz założyć, że jego urządzenie kosztowało małą fortunę. Każdy drobiazg tutaj był dopieszczony, nieprzypadkowy i zdecydowanie najwyższej jakości. Stłumiła westchnienie zazdrości, jej gabinet w Ministerstwie nawet w połowie nie był tak okazały i przyjemny.

- Wybaczy pani, że to tyle trwało, ale musieliśmy zakupić mleko. Akurat się skończyło. - Malfoy wszedł jak gdyby nigdy nic ze złoconą tacą w rękach, na której stały dwie śnieżnobiałe filiżanki.

- I zapomniał pan je ze sobą przynieść? - nie mogła darować sobie tej drobnej uszczypliwości widząc brak dzbanuszka z mlekiem. Nie znosiła czarnej kawy, ale najwyraźniej będzie musiała sobie tym razem poradzić zarówno bez mleka jak i cukru.

- Nisko mnie pani ocenia, pani Weasley. - uśmiechnął się chłodno i postawił tacę na skórzanym stoliku - Proszę skosztować. - wskazał jej jedną z filiżanek. Upiła łyk napoju, a wyraz niesmaku na jej twarzy, który pojawił się już na samą myśl picia kawy bez dodatków, zastąpił wyraz niedowierzania i zaskoczenia pomieszanego z czystą przyjemnością - Zrobiłem małe rozeznanie. - wyjaśnił widząc jej pytające spojrzenie.

- Rozumiem. - tak naprawdę nie rozumiała po co robić rekonesans preferencji kawowych osób zapraszanych na rozmowy kwalifikacyjne, ale nie zamierzała przyznawać się do tego głośno - Może więc przejdziemy do konkretów? Trochę mi się spieszy – prawdę powiedziawszy spieszyło jej się bardzo, ponieważ zaczęła odczuwać lekkie pulsowanie w skroniach, które z każdą chwilą mogło się przemienić w ostry ból, a pokazywanie słabości przy Malfoyu było jedną z ostatnich rzeczy na jaką miała ochotę.

- Oczywiście. - wstał i podszedł do ściany, stuknął różdżką w jedną z desek, która okazała się być ukrytą szufladą. Wyjął ze środka ciemnozieloną teczkę i podał jej - W środku jest gotowa umowa, oczywiście pewne jej punkty możemy ewentualnie przedyskutować. Jednak nie sądzę by zaszła taka potrzeba - usiadł w foteli i napił się kawy obserwując uważnie kobietę.

- Nie chce pan zobaczyć dokumentów potwierdzających moje kwalifikacje?

Roześmiał się szczerze i spojrzał na nią jak na naiwną dziewczynkę, którą przecież nie była.

- Naprawdę pani myśli, że oferowałbym komuś tę posadę bez dokładnego prześwietlenia kariery tej osoby?

Zacisnęła zęby. Miał oczywiście rację. Wyjęła więc pergaminy i zaczęła szybko zaznajamiać się z warunkami umowy. Niechętnie przyznała, że nie ma się do czego przyczepić, a proponowana kwota wynagrodzenia przerosła jej wszelkie oczekiwania. Sięgnęła po pióro i bez zbędnych ceregieli podpisała oba formularze.

- Bardzo się cieszę, pani Weasley. - złożył zamaszyste, ostre podpisy tuż obok jej schludnego i lekko okrągłego pisma - Moja asystentka jutro zapozna panią ze wszelkimi technicznymi sprawami.

- Oczywiście. Żegnam panie Malfoy.

- Do zobaczenia.

Skinęła mu sztywno głową i w pośpiechu opuściła gabinet.

Odetchnął.

Musiał przyznać, że poszło nieźle, chociaż niezwykle szybko. Spodziewał się, że będzie miała do niego mnóstwo pytań, pomimo że umowa wyczerpująco określała kluczowe kwestie. Najwyraźniej zrobiła dokładny rekonesans przed przyjęciem tej propozycji. Był pewien, że to Potter jej w tym pomógł. Zapewne korzystając ze swojej sławy i znajomości, dokładnie prześwietlił jego firmę pod kątem znalezienia jakichkolwiek oszustw, matactw czy chociażby drobnych nieprawidłowości.

Spojrzał na filiżanki po kawie, na jednej z nich widniał odcisk jasnej, perłowej pomadki. Uśmiechnął się do siebie gorzko i ruchem różdżki odesłał naczynia.

**XxXx**

**czytasz? skomentuj; piszę dla Ciebie i potrzebuję Twojej opinii**

**XxXx**

**betowała petite102 za co jej bardzo dziękuję**

**XxXx**

**pozdrawiam,**

**atramaj**


	5. Chapter 5

**na początku chciałabym podziękować dotychczasowej becie petite102 za jej pracę oraz wszystkim komentującym osobom - dzięki Wam wiem, że warto pisać**

**XxXx**

Otworzył okno na oścież, wpuszczając świeże powietrze do gabinetu i pozwalając promieniom słonecznym na oświetlenie całego pomieszczenia. Z zewnątrz dało się słyszeć znajomy gwar ulicy. Odwiesił na krzesło marynarkę i stukając różdżką w odpowiednią deskę na ścianie, otworzył barek. Do tulipanowego kieliszka wlał whisky Dalmore, a z eleganckiego, obitego czerwonym aksamitem pudełka, wyjął cygaro. Zamknął barek, rozsiadł się wygodnie za biurkiem i ruchem różdżki przywołał do siebie platynową gilotynę, kryształową popielniczkę i pudełko długich zapałek. Odciął kapturek i odpalił cygaro, z nieukrywaną przyjemnością rozkoszując się jego zapachem. Rozparł się wygodniej w fotelu, wbijając wzrok w widok rozciągający się za oknem.

Po chwili rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

- Wejść. – Mruknął, nie kwapiąc się nawet, by spojrzeć na drzwi.

- Przepraszam panie prezesie, ale przyszedł pan Zabini.

- Niech wejdzie. - Wyjął drugi kieliszek z barku i nalał do niego porcję alkoholu. - Witaj Blaise! - Wskazał przyjacielowi krzesło naprzeciwko biurka.

- Słyszałem, że zamierzasz zatrudnić Hermionę. Wpadłem sprawdzić, czy te plotki są prawdziwe. - Mężczyzna zajął wskazane miejsce i upił łyk alkoholu - Black Dragon? - Zagwizdał cicho, widząc, że Malfoy sięga po cygaro - Rozpieszczasz się człowieku, nie ma co.

- Dziś podpisała umowę, mogę więc spokojnie objąć posadę w Hogwarcie.

- Czyli świętujesz. Cóż, to rzeczywiście jedyna, tak uczciwa osoba w tym waszym prawniczym grajdole, ale z tego co wiem, do tej pory nie zajmowała się takimi sprawami jak wy.

- Poradzi sobie. Najważniejsze, żeby pilnowała moich interesów, od wyciągania pieniędzy klientów są inni.

Zabini roześmiał się głośno i zapalił papierosa.

- Co na to Scorpius?

- Typowo. Najpierw się wściekł, a po wysłuchaniu moich argumentów przyjął to do wiadomości. - Draco wstał i podszedł do okna. Zadowolony, że Blaise najwyraźniej nie ma dziś nastroju do ciągłego paplania, wpatrywał się w niebo, delektując się cygarem.

XxXx

Teleportowała się przed Norą i z uśmiechem przeszła przez rozlatującą się furtkę, w myślach notując, że musi powiedzieć Ronowi, by ją naprawił.

- Cześć mamo!

Uniosła głowę w górę, skąd doszedł ją rozbawiony głos Rose, rozglądającej się za zniczem.

- Witajcie kochani. Tata z wami nie gra?

- Dyskutują o czymś z wujkiem Harrym nad rzeką. Mają wrócić przed obiadem.

- Grasz Rose, czy gadasz?! - Hugo nie radząc sobie na pozycji obrońcy, będąc pod naporem ataku Lily i Albusa, najwyraźniej liczył na szybką interwencję szukającej.

- Jasne, że gram! Teddy rusz tyłek i zdobądź jakieś punkty!

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do siebie i weszła do Nory.

- Witaj mamo, może ci w czymś pomóc? - Uśmiechnęła się, widząc krzątającą się po kuchni Molly.

- Nie trzeba kochanie, już wszystko gotowe. Usiądź i odpocznij. - Pani Weasley uśmiechnęła się szeroko na widok synowej. - Jeszcze nie ma Percy'ego, ale Audrey obiecała, że przytarga go z pracy za uszy, jeśli będzie musiała. Z Angeliną szykują stół za domem. George uparł się, że będziemy jeść na dworze i jak zawsze nie obchodzi go to, że w każdej chwili może lunąć. Harry! Kochaneczku, czy mógłbyś...

- Niedługo ci pomogę mamo, ale najpierw muszę porozmawiać z Hermioną. Masz chwilę? - Spojrzał uważnie na swoją przyjaciółkę i zmierzwił odruchowo włosy.

- Oczywiście. Ron, napraw furtkę, zaraz odpadnie z zawiasów. - Pocałowała policzek męża, który właśnie usiłował zajrzeć do bulgoczących na kuchence garnków i poszła za szwagrem do ogrodu.

Harry długo nie powiedział ani słowa. Dopiero kiedy odeszli na sporą odległość od domu spojrzał jej uważnie w oczy. Oparł się o płot i odezwał głosem wypranym z emocji.

- Słyszałem, że byłaś dziś u Malfoy'a.

Hermiona otworzyła szeroko oczy z niedowierzania.

- Naprawdę chcesz to znów wałkować? Rozmawialiśmy o tym już wielokrotnie. - Zacisnęła usta ze złości.

- Zrozum, że...

Wypowiedź przerwał im krzyk Ginny:

- Obiad!

- Musimy iść. - Hermiona z ulgą przyjęła możliwość uniknięcia tej rozmowy i szybkim krokiem udała się w kierunku Nory.

Posiłek przebiegał w wesołej i gwarnej atmosferze, a Molly wręcz kwitła ze szczęścia, widząc ich wszystkich przy wspólnym stole. Jej wnuki obgadywały kolegów i nauczycieli z Hogwartu, synowie i córki dyskutowali zawzięcie o pracy, a Artur swoim zwyczajem, przepytywał Hermionę z życia mugoli. Dziś rozmawiali o czymś, co nazywali Internetem, ale Molly Weasley nie zamierzała nawet próbować zrozumieć o co w tym wszystkim chodziło.

- Kochanie, więc jak poszła ci rozmowa? - Ron zwrócił się z uśmiechem do żony, pragnąc uratować ją przed kolejną serią pytań ojca.

- Podpisałam umowę, zaczynam od przyszłego tygodnia. - Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Będę mogła wreszcie odpocząć od papierkowej roboty w Ministerstwie i...

- Co zrobiłaś?! - Harry spojrzał na nią ostro i ze złością odrzucił sztućce na stół.

- Podpisałam umowę. - Odpowiedziała spokojnie.

- Mówiłem ci żebyś tego nie robiła! - Mężczyzna ze złości zacisnął pięści.

- Wybacz Harry, ale moja kariera zawodowa jest tylko i wyłącznie moją sprawą.

- Oczywiście. – Mruknął, wstając od stołu - Wybaczcie, ale przypomniałem sobie, że mam dziś przesłuchać jednego z podejrzanych. - I nie dodając nic więcej, odszedł, by teleportować się poza ogrodem.

Przy stole zapadła cisza.

- Ostatnio ma zły humor, nie przejmujcie się. Mają niezły kocioł w biurze. - Ginny uśmiechnęła się ciepło, ale w jej oczach można było zauważyć zmartwienie.

- To kto chce spróbować naszego nowego wynalazku?! - Ron wyciągnął z torby różnokolorowe kulki wielkości guzików, a George uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Ja! Ja! Ja też!

Zachowanie Harry'ego szybko zostało przez większość zapomniane, kiedy co rusz, któryś z członków rodziny zamieniał się na parę minut w jakieś zwierzę. A kiedy Percy zmienił się w karalucha i usiłował pokazać im jak bardzo ta forma nie przypadła mu do gustu, nad stołem unosiły się już tylko szczere śmiechy radości.

XxXx

- Jestem już spakowany tato. Kiedy wyjeżdżamy? - Scorpius postawił w salonie swoją wypchaną po brzegi walizkę.

- Jak najszybciej, nie ma na co czekać. _Accio_ bagaż.

- Przepraszam panie Malfoy, ale ma pan gościa. - Do salonu weszła skrzatka, ubrana w schludny, zielony fartuszek, a jej wielkie, brązowe oczy patrzyły z uwielbieniem na Dracona.

- Nikogo się nie spodziewam. Zamierzaliśmy właśnie wyjechać.

- Wiem i bardzo przepraszam, ale to pan Harry Potter! - Głos skrzatki nabrał wysokich, piskliwych tonów, a jej olbrzymie uszy zatrzepotały z przejęcia.

- Czego on może od ciebie chcieć? - Scorpius spojrzał ze zdziwieniem i lekkim przestrachem na ojca.

- Zaraz się przekonamy. Synu, zajmij się bagażami. Zanieś je do samochodu, a ja porozmawiam z naszym gościem. Przyprowadź Pottera do mojego gabinetu Mrużko.

- Oczywiście, proszę pana. - Skrzatka dygnęła i wyszła, by spełnić polecenie.

Udał się szybkim krokiem do gabinetu, nalał sobie Ballantines'a i stanął przy kominku, wpatrując się ostrym wzrokiem w drzwi, w których po chwili stanął wyjątkowo niemile widziany gość.

- Potter. Czego tu szukasz? - Warknął niechętnie i upił duży łyk alkoholu.

Mężczyzna zamknął za sobą drzwi.

- Nie możesz zatrudnić Hermiony, Malfoy. Doskonale o tym wiesz, więc przestań zachowywać się jak idiota. - Żyła na czole mężczyzny napęczniała i drżała z powstrzymywanego napięcia, a głos wręcz emanował złością i nienawiścią.

Draco upił łyk alkoholu i obrzucił chłodnym spojrzeniem natręta.

- Czyżby? Może mi powiesz dlaczego nie mogę? - Niespiesznie upił łyk whisky i uniósł lewy kącik ust w cynicznym uśmiechu – Słucham, Potter. Dlaczego nie mogę zatrudnić Granger?

- Ona nazywa się Weasley! I doskonale znasz powód! - Harry zacisnął pięści, powstrzymując się ostatkiem sił, by nie rzucić się na Blondyna.

- Czyżby? - Głos Malfoya przeciął powietrze, niczym lodowaty sztylet. - Powiedz Potter, z przyjemnością cię wysłucham. - Kiedy cisza pomiędzy nimi przedłużyła się, uniósł ostro brew i uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. - Właśnie, Potter. Skoro nie zamierzasz nic powiedzieć, to wynoś się z mojego domu.

Harry zacisnął mocniej pięści i spojrzał uważnie na Dracona.

- Doskonale wiesz o czym mówię i nie pogrywaj ze mną, Malfoy! Niczego w ten sposób nie osiągniesz i możesz być pewien, że tego dopilnuję.

- Spieprzaj z mojego domu Wybrańcu! Nie masz tu czego szukać, a twoje groźby są tylko szczekaniem przerażonego psiaka. - Syknął.

- Ty cholerny dupku! Jak śmiesz?! Jesteś padalcem Malfoy i pilnuj się. Dobrze ci radzę

Harry opuścił gabinet w Malfoy Manor, z wściekłością trzaskając drzwiami.

Draco dopił trunek i odstawił ze spokojem szklankę na biurko. Odetchnął, by uspokoić drżącą ze złości i przejęcia szczękę, po czym przybrał swój standardowy, zadowolony z siebie wyraz twarzy. Otworzył drzwi i ruszył do salonu.

- Wyjeżdżamy synu! Czeka nas świetny urlop!

**XxXx**

**betowała Dominika, za co jej bardzo dziękuję **

**XxXx**

**jako, że wena karmi się konstruktywnymi komentarzami apeluję by każdy kto to przeczytał takowy ślad po sobie pozostawił**


	6. Chapter 6

**wiem, że krótkie są te rozdziały, ale takie jest zamierzenie - ja piszę tą opowieść intuicyjnie i pokazuję ją Wam tak jak mi się w głowie układa, niczego nie dodaję na siłę;**

**co do ich częstotliwości - nie da się szybciej, mam jeszcze 2 inne ff (prowadzenie 3 opowiadań jednocześnie może i nie było świetnym pomysłem, ale teraz nie chcę żadnego usuwać czy zawieszać) - które także znajdziecie na fanfiction, zapraszam na nie serdecznie;**

**XxXx**

**1 września**

- Tu jest wolny przedział! Ej! Co robisz idioto?! - Albus zmierzył wściekłym spojrzeniem Ślizgona, który jak gdyby nigdy nic minął go, wchodząc do środka - Zająłem go Malfoy!

- Czyżby? Nie sądzę. - Wrzucił z łatwością swój kufer na półkę i rozsiadł się wygodnie pod oknem, prostując długie nogi.

Tuż za Scorpiusem do środka weszło jeszcze paru uczniów domu węża i rozsiadło się wygodnie na siedzeniach.

- Głuchy jesteś? Zająłem go. – wściekł się ostentacyjnym brakiem reakcji ślizgona.

- Daj spokój Al, nie warto. - Rose położyła dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka w uspokajającym geście. - Znajdziemy coś innego.

- Właśnie, Potter. Posłuchaj swojej panienki. - Aroganckim tonem mruknął Ślizgon.

- Jestem jego kuzynką idioto. - Prychnęła dziewczyna i odeszła, ciągnąc za ramię Albusa. Nie zauważyła jego zarumienionych policzków i znaczącego uśmiechu Scorpiusa.

- Nie przejmuj się nim, to zwykły dupek i tyle. Znajdziemy coś innego.

- Wiem, Rose. - Mruknął do siebie Albus i wsunął dłonie do kieszeni. Nie podobała mu się pewność siebie Malfoy'a. - Słyszałaś, że jego ojciec ma uczyć eliksirów?

- Słyszałam… - Dziewczyna wyglądała na zupełnie nieprzyjętą tym faktem. - Tu jest pusto. - Weszła do jednego z przedziałów.

- Pomogę ci. - Al wciągnął jej kufer na półkę i usiadł naprzeciwko. - Nie wyglądasz na zmartwioną tym faktem.

- A powinnam być? - Uniosła zdziwiona brew. - Mama mówi, że zmądrzał od czasów szkolnych. Poza tym słyszałam, że jego ojcem chrzestnym był Severus Snape.

- I co to ma do rzeczy?

- Jak to co? Przecież to był genialny człowiek! W dodatku Mistrz Eliksirów. Mam nadzieję, że nauczył czegoś swojego chrześniaka. W tym roku są OWTMy i przyda nam się wreszcie wykwalifikowany nauczyciel.

- Profesor Mitchell był świetny!

Zmarszczyła brwi. - Bo wszystkim dawał wysokie oceny? Dorośnij Al. Szkoła jest po to, żeby się czegoś nauczyć, a nie po to, by się bawić i zaśmiewać z niekompetencji nauczyciela.

- Jego wypadki były świetne! Pamiętasz jak po jednym wybuchu wszyscy mieliśmy różowe włosy? - Uśmiechnął się szeroko na to wspomnienie.

- A pamiętasz jak poprawił eliksir Anny? Pół klasy leżało w skrzydle szpitalnym z poważnymi poparzeniami! – Prychnęła. - Wystarczyłoby, żeby posłuchał obrazu profesora Snape'a, a nic takiego nie miałoby miejsca...

- Daj spokój Rose! - Hugo wszedł do przedziału, ciągnąc za sobą dwa kufry. - Profesor Mitchell był świetny! Nawet nie chcę myśleć jak będą wyglądały eliksiry z Malfoy'em.

- Myślę, że się o tym przekonamy. - Lis Lovegood zajęła swoje miejsce i przyglądała się z ciepłym uśmiechem wyczynom Hugona, który siłował się z kuframi.

- Jeśli jego syn jest do niego podobny to ja nie chcę się przekonywać! - Do przedziału wpadła Lilly z czerwoną twarzą. - Właśnie mi oznajmił, że gdybym nie nazywała się Potter to byłby łaskaw się ze mną umówić!

Albus zakrztusił się głową czekoladowej żaby i spojrzał ze zgrozą na siostrę.

- Zaprosiłaś go na randkę?!

- Oczywiście, że nie. Stałam z koleżankami obok ich przedziału i oni najwyraźniej uznali, że czegoś od nich chcemy. - Fuknęła i opadła na siedzenie obok chichoczącej Rose. - Coś cię bawi?

- To, że gdybyście stały tam tylko przypadkiem, nie byłabyś taka zarumieniona.

- Potraktuję cię upiorogackiem jeśli się nie zamkniesz!

XxXx

**2 września **

Wszedł do sali i od progu zaczął zaklęciami przestawiać meble tak, jak były ustawione za czasów Snape'a. Obecny układ klasy był zupełnie niepraktyczny i nie dawał możliwości pilnowania uczniów. Nie zdziwiło go to zbytnio. Poprzedni nauczyciel nie znał się zupełnie na rzeczy, a on co wakacje ważył z synem eliksiry, by Scorpius nie oblał OWTMów z tego przedmiotu.

- Witaj Draco. - Usłyszał za sobą spokojny, chłodny głos. Odwrócił się w kierunku portretu i uśmiechnął lekko, widząc jak oczy byłego dyrektora uważnie lustrują jego zmiany. - Doszły mnie słuchy, że tu będziesz, choć przyznam, że temu nie dowierzałem.

- Dlaczego? - Mężczyzna usiadł na biurku i sięgnął po filiżankę z kawą, którą zamierzał wypić przed pierwszymi zajęciami.

- W swoim życiu zawsze stawiałeś inne rzeczy ponad swoje pasje i namiętności.

- Uznałem, że najwyższa pora to zmienić. - Sięgnął po rozkład zajęć i przejrzał go pobieżnie. - Siódmy rocznik, to dobrze. Coś przyjemnego na początek. - Mruknął do siebie.

- Przyjemnego? - Dyrektor Snape parsknął ironicznie. - Rozczarujesz się. Większość z nich nie umie prawidłowo uwarzyć eliksiru słodkiego snu.

- Przecież to klasa OWTMów. - Draco zmarszczył brwi.

- Tak, ale ten dureń dawał wszystkim „Wybitne" lub „Powyżej Oczekiwań" za samą obecność na zajęciach. Powinieneś rozważyć eliminację.

- Zobaczymy… Jeśli się rzeczywiście okaże, że są beznadziejni to większość odpadnie, a potem porozmawiam o tym z dyrekcją. Chyba, że nie ma nikogo kto by był na odpowiednim poziomie, poza...

- Scorpiusem?

Draco uśmiechnął się zadowolony i skinął głową.

- Jest...

Wypowiedź przerwał mu gwar wchodzących do sali uczniów. Wszyscy wyglądali na zaciekawionych i odprężonych, co osobistym zdaniem nowego Mistrza Eliksirów Hogwartu było absolutnie nie na miejscu w jego klasie. Nie ruszył się jednak z miejsca i sięgnął po listę nazwisk, która ku jego niezadowoleniu zawierała chyba wszystkie nazwiska uczniów klas siódmych.

_Rzeczywiście trzeba będzie skreślić kilka nazwisk z listy. Tak...teraz już nie będzie tak różowo – _uśmiechnął się do siebie -_ Szkoda na nich wszystkich mojego czasu._

Nie patrząc na nich odezwał się zimnym, rzeczowym tonem:

- Każdy z was ma teraz uwarzyć eliksir euforii. Bez zaglądania do podręcznika i bez współpracy z innymi uczniami. Macie na to pół godziny. Jeśli ktoś nie zastosuje się do zasad lub przyrządzi go niepoprawnie, zostaje wykreślony z listy. Zaczynajcie.

Na kilka sekund zapadła pełna zdumienia cisza, a po niej uczniowie zabrali się do pracy. Draco nie kwapił się nawet, by ich przypilnować.Pewien był, że obraz byłego dyrektora wskaże mu oszustów. Studiował więc dokładnie notatki zostawione mu przez profesora Mitchella. Kiedy usłyszał ironiczne prychnięcie Snape'a, uniósł głowę i natychmiast zobaczył zerkających do książki dwóch chłopców z Gryffindoru. Ślizgoni pracowali w skupieniu i samodzielnie. Najwyraźniej ostrzeżeni przez Scorpiusa, że jedyne czego jego ojciec nie zdzierży, to próba robienia z niego idioty.

- Wy dwaj, nazwiska! – Syknął, sięgając po listę.

- Potter.

- Oczywiście, tego się mogłem spodziewać. - Mruknął Draco, wykreślając Albusa Pottera z listy. Ze strony Ślizgonów dało się słyszeć wredne śmiechy. - Potter i...?

- Adams.

Wykreślił i to nazwisko.

- Nie macie tu więcej czego szukać. Pozostali mają jeszcze dwadzieścia minut.

W międzyczasie wykreślił z listy jeszcze trzech gryfonów i jednego durnego Ślizgona, który najwyraźniej uznał (pomimo ostrzeżeń Scorpiusa), że pozostaną oni bezkarni.

- Czas się skończył. Proszę wlać eliksiry do fiolek, opatrzyć je nazwiskami i wyjść na pięć minut. Zawołam was, kiedy je sprawdzę. - nie zaszczycił ich nawet spojrzeniem.

Wstał dopiero wtedy, kiedy za uczniami zamknęły się drzwi i zaczął powoli przechadzać się między ławkami.

- Nie za bardzo ich lekceważysz? - Dobiegł go ironiczny głos.

- Nie mam takiego mrocznego wizerunku jak ty. Zamierzam im więc w ten sposób pokazać jakie tu będą panować zasady. - Sięgnął po kolejną fiolkę, by wrzucić ją do kosza.

- Tą bym zostawił. Dziewczyna ma predyspozycje, ale nie miała możliwości, by to odkryć.

- Skoro tak… - Draco odłożył fiolkę i zaczął przeglądać resztę.

Po paru minutach większość prac trafiła do kubła na śmieci. Skrupulatnie omijał wzrokiem nazwiska wypisane na karteczkach. Nie chciał się nimi podświadomie kierować, zwłaszcza, że był pewien umiejętności Scorpiusa.

Kiedy skończył, usiadł za biurkiem i ruchem różdżki otworzył drzwi.

- Zostają osoby, których eliksiry znajdują się na stołach. Reszta może się pożegnać z OWTMem z tego przedmiotu. – Syknął, przeglądając papiery.

Nie przejął się cichym płaczem jednej z uczennic, przekleństwem rzuconym przez jakiegoś chłopca i okrzykiem zdumienia jednej z dziewcząt. Dopiero kiedy drzwi się zamknęły, odezwał się ponownie.

- Nie patrzyłem na wasze nazwiska przy sprawdzaniu prac. Dlatego też, proszę mi je przedstawić. Zaczniemy od końca.

- Scorpius Malfoy. - Usłyszał zadowolony głos swojego syna i uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie, zapisując go na rolce pergaminu.

- Alicja Longbottom - Uniósł zaskoczony głowę i spojrzał na niepozorną uczennicę, której mina wyrażała zupełne zdumienie. To właśnie jej eliksir zamierzał wyrzucić zanim powstrzymał go przed tym Snape.

Zapisał jej nazwisko.

- Następny.

- Rose Weasley.

Uniósł głowę i rozejrzał się. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegł młodą czarownicę, stojącą z boku klasy i zamarł. Miał wrażenie jakby cofnął się w czasie. Patrzyły na niego orzechowe oczy, które doskonale znał. Ta dziewczyna wyglądała dokładnie jak jej matka w wieku 17 lat, może miała kilka piegów więcej, ale...

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go szorstkie chrząknięcie zza pleców.

Wpisał jeszcze na listę nazwiska czworga uczniów i zakończył lekcje.

- Draco. - Głos Severusa brzmiał jak zwykle zimno, ale tym razem dało się w nim usłyszeć nutki niepokoju.

- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać, Snape. Muszę się przygotować do kolejnej lekcji.

**XxXx**

**jeśli przeczytałeś, uszanuj moją pracę i ją skomentuj - bardzo Cię o to proszę**

**XxXx**

**betowała Dominika**


End file.
